horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunters' Blind
3,000 +1 Tearblaster Weapon Box |region=Hunters Lodge Lone Light Greatrun River valley |previous = Hunting for the Lodge |next = Deadliest Game |type = Side Quest |enemies: = Glinthawk Omas Optional Snapmaw Vashad Optional }} Hunters' Blind is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn. Synopsis After delivering her first set of trophies to Ahsis, Aloy speaks to Talanah, who tells her that instead of going after Redmaw, there is something else that needs attending to. Meeting her Hawk outside, Talanah introduces Aloy to Ilsadi, a Carja villager from Lone Light seeking assistance from the Hunters Lodge in clearing out a flock of Glinthawks ravaging the village. Accepting the request, Talanah tells Aloy that she will meet her in Lone Light. Aloy arrives at Lone Light just as a flock of Glinthawks swoops down into the village. After taking care of the machines together with Talanah, Ilsadi only tells them that regardless of their efforts and of those before them, more always come, with the guards of the nearby Morning's Watch no longer bothering to help defend the village. Noticing the machines came from upriver, Aloy offers to investigate. To her surprise Talanah urges her to go alone, saying that she will remain in Lone Light in the event more Glinthawks come. Aloy sets off and soon encounters another flock of Glinthawks, as well as a large pile of Snapmaw carcasses that have surely attracted the flying scavengers. Following a lit trail up the rocks, Aloy meets Vashad and Omas, the two hunters responsible. Dealing with the Hunters Vashad explains that he borrowed shards to buy seeds for his farm but his harvest failed, leaving him with nothing to pay off his debt. With the threat of losing everything he owns, including his farm, Vashad turned to hunting for Snapmaw Hearts to pay his loan. Despite learning that the carcasses are attracting Glinthawks, Vashad refuses to leave before he has what he's looking for, with more hunters emerging from hiding. At this point, Aloy has three options for dealing with the situation in order to complete the quest. Since Vashad has made it clear that they will not leave without a Snapmaw Heart, Aloy must either get a heart for the hunters or kill Vashad, Omas, and their crew. * She can offer a compromise and propose to get Vashad the last Snapmaw Heart he needs in return for him and his hunting party leaving the site. Aloy must then hunt for the Snapmaw Heart herself or purchase one from the Machine Parts Merchant in Meridian. * Alternatively, Aloy can choose to ask the hunters to leave. When the hunting party refuses to go, they will turn hostile. Once the part is delivered or the hunters are killed, Talanah approaches Aloy and reveals that she was watching the whole time. Impressed with Aloy's performance, she agrees to take her under her wing, with Aloy as her Thrush. Meeting back at the Lodge, they report back to Ahsis, with Talanah announcing that she will be sponsoring Aloy who is then officially made a Thrush and a member of the Lodge. Objectives # Talk to Talanah # Follow Talanah # Go to Lone Light # Kill the Glinthawks # Talk to Talanah and Ilsadi # Find the Cause of the Glinthawk Attacks # Kill the Glinthawks # Investigate the Area # Follow the Tracks # Talk to the Hunters # Gather a Snapmaw Heart / Kill the Hunters # Deliver the Heart to the Hunters # Talk to Talanah # Return to the Hunters Lodge Walkthrough Category:Side Quests